This invention relates generally to the field of furniture construction, and more particularly to metal bases for supporting tables and the like.
Table bases in a variety of decorative forms have been fabricated from metallic castings and welded constructions. Casting operations require high volume to be economical, and the resulting product is often heavier than other types of table base construction. Welding operations must generally be followed by additional polishing to smooth the surface and remove the weld marks. For most table base constructions formed from castings or weldings, it is difficult to chrome-plate or paint the various elements of the table base particularly bases that include decorative grooves or channels. These constructions do not lend themselves to custom designing of the table base or the modification of the external appearance for aesthetic purposes by the end user.
In many table base constructions, a central post or bolt is used to support an interface plate for the table top. This post or bolt is then mounted to the table base legs by a nut or other threaded engagement. In table base constructions of this type, the table top is susceptible to being unscrewed from the table base, frequently during normal use of the table. Unwanted disassembly of the top from the base can be thwarted by welding the post to the base and top, or by providing a bolt pattern at each end of the post that is not along the centerline of the post. These options are cumbersome and/or expensive and do not lend themselves to custom designing of the table base for decorative purposes. Furthermore, these table base constructions must generally be marketed and shipped in a pre-assembled condition, rather than in a disassembled condition for easy fabrication by the end user.